


The Thunderbirds and the Bees

by ubcxsfulover



Category: Canadian Universities
Genre: Betrayal, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubcxsfulover/pseuds/ubcxsfulover
Summary: Our story does not focus on the best of the best, nor the bottom of the barrel. Our story focuses on a rude, loud-mouthed girl that has been mocked as being the inferior UBC. Her name is Simon Fraser University, or SFU.
Relationships: University of British Columbia/Simon Fraser University
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Thunderbirds and the Bees

Every year, there is a competition between universities across the world to determine which one is the best. Each institution prepares their own presentation to show why they should be the place where students spend 4 years of their life paying to be in. The University of Toronto, the University of British Columbia, and McGill have been neck and neck for the top spot as the greatest university in all of the nation. However, in the background, each and every one of these institutions manifests themselves into a girl with their own personalities. Indeed, it is not a group of college professors that do the presentation, it is the institutions themselves that must represent their programs and people. Using their cute charms and amazing personalities, every university tries to catch the attention of up and coming students. Our story does not focus on the best of the best, nor the bottom of the barrel. Our story focuses on a rude, loud-mouthed girl that has been mocked as being the inferior UBC. Her name is Simon Fraser University, or SFU.

On a rainy day, as should be expected in British Columbia, SFU sits atop her lonely mountain. An aggressive girl with red hair, she wore black jeans which complimented her maroon Hoodie with “SFU” inscribed onto it. Although she does her best to provide the best quality education to her students, they only care about one thing, getting into UBC. Every year, she sees people come and go as they transfer into the wretched university that continues to drain her of students. Their programs are equal in quality, yet every year SFU is berated for being inferior to UBC in reputation alone. As SFU stares off into the snowy mountains, she sees her star student, Kevin, approach her.

“Uh, SFU, I wanna ask you something,” Kevin meekly said, as if his life was in danger.

"Oh sure! Anything for my top science student.” A cheerful response, though it hid a strong sense of disappointment. Kevin presented to SFU a sheet of paper. The fine text didn’t matter, as all that she needed to do was sign where it said “signature”.

“Ms SFU, you aren’t angry at me?” Kevin asked, as if he was spared from eternal damnation.

“No, not at all. Just leave and go to her.”

Kevin sensed something was wrong. As he tried approaching SFU, she snapped her head towards the young boy and red, demonic eyes could be seen. He knew, at that point, that he was no longer allowed to return to the serene mountains, nor see his friends that would remain with SFU. Kevin left, leaving his paper with the lady he had forsaken. That paper, still in SFU’s gentle yet fiery hands, had been crumbled to the point where only the text at the top could be read. “Transfer to the University of British Columbia.” 

Kevin disappeared onto the bus, going down the mountains and into the beautiful seaside, filled with life and laughter. Meanwhile, all that was behind SFU was a barren mountain filled with trees that can barely survive in the harsh climate, and miserable students that groan about not being able to enter their dream school. A pair of unlucky students happened to be close enough to SFU where she could hear their groans.

“This school sucks. Terrible location, shitty teachers, and a stupid looking university that looks nowhere as nice as UBC!” exclaimed one student. Though he was outraged at his current situation, his friend knew the true extent of how terrible his life was about to become, as SFU could be seen in the distance to the aware.

“Jeez man, UBC looks so good too. Why does SFU have to look like an old hag? Everywhere, there's nothing but concrete, not like a flower would grow here.” The student continued to cry about his problems in anger. However, his friend knew that he would soon be crying for a completely different reason.

“Dude, shut up,” said the friend, in a desperate attempt to save the poor young boy. However, he did not listen, and started to complain about SFU’s A size cup while UBC had B sized assets. Of course, SFU was approaching closer, and could hear all of his complaints. The outraged student, in his anger, luckily spotted a glimpse of an outraged woman ready to tear his ass into two. Unluckily for him, he was now aware that there was an outraged woman ready to tear his ass into two.

The boy cooled down and stared at the monster in front of him.

“Oh, hi Ms SFU. I was just talking about my latest exam. It went pretty terribly.”

“What was that about A cups?”

The boy, realizing he fucked up, ran away. He ran at lightning speed, jumping over the benches that stopped him from reaching safety. He turned through many corners, hid in the parking lot, and blended in with the crowd when there was one. The student made it to his car, and clumsily opened the door. However, as he tried to enter, he felt thorns on his left leg. He knew, at that point, that there was no returning to his family. The student would be seeing his maker, as SFU’s whip had latched onto him. Suddenly, he was dragged across the ground, being reeled to SFU like a fish being caught by a fishing line. However, unlike fish, the student could feel pain. In a matter of seconds, he was brought back to SFU and was on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry, please don’t kill me. I’ll give you anything. I’ll even pay double my tuition.”

SFU only stared at him, until she let out a sigh.

“Listen here kiddo, I don’t know if you know this, but UBC isn’t all it's cracked up to be.”

The student and his friend were confused, as there was no blood being spilt.

“If you don’t like the transit, move. Plenty of people do that for UofT already. If you think our professors are bad, look at UBC. Our profs want to teach, while they see you guys as a nuisance to their time that could have been used researching. What does UBC have that our school doesn’t?” 

The boy looked like he wanted to say something, but just replied with nothing. SFU caught wind of this, and dug her heels deep into his hand.

“Ok ok, fine! UBC looks hotter,” cried the student.

SFU let go of the student's hand and let him go. As she simply said “Go”, the pair of friends walked away towards the parking lot.

“Bro, you should be thankful she let you live.” said the student's friend.

“Whatever man, SFU is just a crazy bitch. All that time alone in the mountains will do that to ya.”

The student approached the parking lot, ready to see the car that he had left. However, all he saw was a pile of scrap metal, as the car was condensed and split into 2 balls and strangely put inside a bra. The student, after getting over his tears, read the note that was left there. It simply read “B cups”.

It’s 9 p.m., happy hour down in Vancouver. The bar is rustling with life, joy, and excitement as everyone is getting into the thing that makes life worth living, alcohol. However, in contrast, there was the corner, lacking windows to see the outside world nor light to brighten the atmosphere. Of course, the corner was occupied by SFU and her friends, Langara and KPU.

“And then he had the guts to speak from his dick and tell me that I was inferior because I don’t wear B cup sized bras! I fucking hate these students. Why does UBC get to be the school with the reputation when we have the superior co-op?” SFU exclaimed in a red hot anger. 

“SFU honey, please, calm down. We all know what it's like to lose students to UBC. As long as you can sustain yourself, it's no problem,” KPU said, in a sweet and tender voice that was almost motherly.

A deep, gloomy mood permeated the conversation as Langara says, in a tired and broken voice, “Yeah, and be happy for what you have. At least you and KPU are considered universities”. 

There was an awkward silence, as SFU realized she had nothing to cry about at that moment. In the background, a group of students in blue hoodies with UBC inscribed onto them threw bottles at the group. “Hey look, it’s UBC’s branch for rejected first years!” The bottles kept coming and coming, with SFU being tempted to unleash a flurry of whips upon these elitist snobs. Before that could happen, silence emerged as the group of UBC students saw their table cut in half and the bottles they threw all pierced by a katana. At the entrance of the bar, UBC had entered, and spoke in a soft voice.

“Come on boys, you shouldn’t be acting so rude towards my colleagues. Get out of here before you face consequences back at school.”

The group left, but not before one of the boys said “bitch”. UBC simply sighed in response and got back her katana. She approached the bartender and gave him a cheque to replace the table she had just destroyed. After the formalities, UBC approached the group of institutions who were being bullied before.

“I’m terribly sorry for what my students did, I don’t understand their superiority complex myself.”

Langara and KPU, with puppy dog eyes, incoherently tried talking to UBC.

“I-its ok, we could handle ourselves!” said KPU in a voice that was still gentle yet also had a hint of a flustered tone. Langara could barely be heard, with only the phrase “Thank you” being heard in a soft spoken tone. 

UBC smiled with a pure attitude that no one could find fault in. No one except SFU, whose smile was distorted and furious. Memories of all the papers she had to sign that involved the transfer of her students came at SFU all at once. The glass of whiskey that was in her hand shattered under the pressure that it had to endure. SFU, in a staggered voice, asked UBC, “Do you know a Kevin Nguyen who transferred to your school?”

UBC gave a bewildered look, which only infuriated SFU further. SFU’s face became as red as her hair, as she thought “I know what this bitch is gonna reply with”. After a moment of silence, UBC answered, “Sorry, but I have so many students that I can’t remember any of their names.” SFU called it; she knew that was the response UBC would give. In all her years of being an institution, SFU remembered the names of every student that entered her faculties. Yet UBC couldn’t be bothered to remember the names of the people who chose her over every other university that she’s been taking students from?

In a fit of anger, SFU exploded, cursing in ways that made the bar feel like it had become defiled. However, that rage was purely verbal, as SFU continued to drink while UBC sat down at the corner with Langara and KPU who deeply apologized to her. As expected, UBC showed nothing but compassion for SFU and understood her anger, simply waiting for her to calm down. 

“You’re the reason I get kids who’re miserable that they didn’t get into their dream school. You think you can just act all high and proper when your students act like fucking idiots, like the ones who threw those bottles at me?

“I’m terribly sorry for my students’ behavior. I hope I can make it up to you with something that can bring everyone together.”

Perplexed, SFU asked, “And what might that something be?”

“Alcohol.”

SFU gave a disgruntled yet much calmer look than from before, and accepted UBC’s offer. SFU drank to forget about the students that left her, from Kevin Nguyen to her very first students. Every one of them only saw SFU as a stepping stone towards UBC rather than a place to learn. The anger could not surface however, as UBC still thought SFU was mad about the group of students that threw bottles at her. SFU couldn’t care less, as it was a daily occurrence for her and the other institutions in British Columbia. SFU just wanted her students to stay. Before any of these thoughts could come out of SFU’s mouth, all turned to dark, as the only things that could be remembered were gasps and cries. Although SFU could recognize Langara and KPU’s voice, she could only hear UBC’s clearly. “Hey, get up.”

SFU woke up, not in a damp, disgusting bar, but a beautiful bedroom filled with flowers that couldn’t be found in the mountains that she came from. SFU got up and looked outside the window to see the ocean that could never reach her school. Filled with life both in and out of the waters, SFU realized that she was at UBC’s school. More specifically, she was in UBC’s bedroom. At that moment, UBC herself came into the room and asked SFU, “How are you feeling?” SFU screamed and threw the pillow at her. She then asked UBC, “D-did we do it last night?”

Right after asking that, SFU looked into the mirror and saw that she was wearing the same clothes she wore last night. Confused, UBC simply told her, “No, of course not. You blacked out last night, so I brought you here to rest. I stayed in the guest room while you were sleeping. Besides, sleeping with someone who’s under the influence of alcohol is illegal.” SFU, relieved, composed herself to find that UBC brought a plate of eggs and ham, accompanied with a cup of coffee.

“Since you’re awake, just come downstairs with me”. 

As the two went down, SFU was in awe at how beautiful the hallways were. Even more shocking were the stairs. At her school, there was only an oppressive atmosphere which felt like a prison. Beauty could not be found easily in the mountains, yet here there is so much love and care put into something as simple as the halls. They walked past the garden, where the flora was blooming with excitement. The birds and the bees all brought a sense of life into this place, while the mountains only brought a barren landscape. The pink roses alone could captivate anyone enough to the point where they could forget all the stress that comes with being a university student. The students, themselves, smiled as they walked to each class. Finally, they approached the cafeteria, and entered UBC’s luxury kitchen. At the table, SFU’s jaw dropped at the quality of the food, now that it was in front of her. The eggs shined like the sun, and the ham sparkled like the oceans. SFU could not eat, as tears came out of her eyes.

UBC, concerned, asked SFU if the eggs were unsatisfactory, since she made them herself.

SFU murmured, “so that's why they left me”. 

UBC’s concern became confusion as SFU’s anger towards those who transferred to this school became understanding and dissapointment. 

In a nearly incoherent manner, SFU sniffled and said, “What did I have to offer? Remembering their names? Co-op? This place isn’t just carried by its reputation. There's so much care put into the appearance of this place, what would my prison, located in the mountains, offer?”

Images of the empty sky in the mountains contrasting with what she saw at the beach could only bring tears. “If only I could cry myself an ocean like this in the mountains,” thought SFU.

The tears flooded the eggs and the ham, and could dilute the coffee to the point where it would be just water. SFU tried holding onto whatever pride she had left, and covered her face to hide her shame. Through the tears, SFU heard UBC leave. Much like her former students, UBC left SFU alone, which only made her feel even more shameful. Thoughts of closing down flowed through SFU’s mind. Doubts about the value of her university sprung forth.

“Maybe it would be better for KPU and Langara to have the students that I would have gotten.” Suddenly, SFU felt a hand clamp on her wrist, and exposed her face to the bright sunlight that covered the kitchen. Before anything, SFU saw UBC’s gentle, sweet smile. “Why did she come back? Did she pity me? Or is she mocking me?” Such thoughts were being suppressed under UBC’s innocent gestures. SFU looked down and saw a singular pink rose in front of her, held by UBC’s serene hands. 

“It’s from the garden. I noticed that you paid a lot of attention to them.” 

SFU hesitantly grasped the rose’s stem when UBC clamped onto her hands. 

“I know that last night, my students were the least of your worries. You’re angry that I’ve taken so many people from you.”

SFU couldn’t believe what she was hearing. All this time, she thought UBC would be as condescending as her students.

“SFU, none of the students I get that come here first year treat me kindly. They see post secondary as something to be feared. But when I see your former students come here, they’re not only happy to be here, but they’re well prepared and hard working.”

The tears dried up, and SFU could clearly see the glimmer of innocence in UBC’s eyes. She was as gentle as the first time they met. The two lock eyes and feel a connection with each other. Words didn’t need to be said right then and there. The two held hands and went back to UBC’s bedroom. 

In the bedroom, no action has taken place. The two universities have had no prior experience, and neither knows how to initiate the Fred Flinstone. SFU is the first to make a move, and takes off UBC’s clothing. UBC lays there on the bed, both of them flustered beyond belief. Neither of them would have thought that they would meet like this. Nonetheless, they choose to continue. SFU strips herself and exposes everything to UBC. SFU, being the one on top, makes the first move and uses her slender fingers on the woman beneath her. SFU’s mouth locks onto UBC’s thick thighs. 

Their surface areas are in contact, and their rate of connection has reached the maximum. SFU sticks her fingers inside UBC’s vagina, leading to a slight moan from UBC. She spends a minute to toy with the one she once envied for so long. Every moan brings the two rivals closer together as lovers. Eventually, SFU connects her mouth with UBC’s and acts as two breaths taking a step closer to understanding each other. Every movement is felt between the two, from the tongue, to the leaking saliva. The two could stay like this forever. SFU’s fingers continue to dig into every possible corner of UBC’s insides. UBC can’t bear it, but she takes it anyway. Just as she’s about to climax, UBC’s pleasure is met with a sudden halt. SFU rises and takes a moment to breathe. She then inhales and goes at it on UBC’s vagina. Licking every part of it, from the insides to the clitoris. To get it really on, SFU goes, “Sis, let's put on Tunak Tunak”. And so SFU gets on her phone and starts playing the song. She is so hyped, she gets ready to go at it and show UBC maximum pleasure. As the tunak goes on, SFU gets on UBC. The tongue shows UBC what it's like to listen to Tunak for the first time as it attempts to touch every spot inside of her. There is one spot that's particularly sensitive. When SFU noticed that, she focused all her energy into that one area. UBC gripped the sides of the bed while her lower body desperately tried to cope with the pain. The pain soon turned into pleasure as the endorphins kicked in. UBC sang repeated cries, and oxytocin was released by both girls. 

To finish it off, SFU gets on top of UBC’s mouth, and positioned her mouth onto the vagina of UBC. The two lick each other in unison, and as such reach the climax at the same time. While SFU got off and released her mouth to scream, UBC covered it with her hand. 

“Shhhhhhhhh….” whispered UBC.

UBC slowly reaches behind her back, only to reveal a strip of cold, reflective steel. She grasped it firmly and raised it to SFU’s cheek. What was once a sensual experience between the two first-time universities soon turned dark.

“UBC, kinda kinky!” expressed SFU, as her initial shock quickly became a smirk of amusement. 

“I don’t think you understand what’s going on. It’s about time I become the undisputed university in BC…” hissed UBC.

“No… it is you who doesn’t know what’s going on. Don’t move a muscle, or I’ll give the signal,” warned SFU.

“Wh- what are you saying?”

“There are currently fourteen highly-skilled JTF2 snipers aiming directly at your skull. Move even the slightest bit, and I’ll end all of this right now.”

UBC’s face became white as a sheet, not fully comprehending the situation. She did not expect this turn of events.


End file.
